dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Meeting in the Ladies Room
" " is a song performed by Klymaxx. While competing at Studio 19 Dance Complex, it was used for a Kendall Vertes' duet with Alaina "Lainy" Johnston; and also a trio with Alaina and Leah Rae Lees. Lyrics I had to leave my condo to come to this Well, I'm back, but this time I'm with my man And these women are puttin' their hands all over his Yamamoto Kanzai sweater that I bought And I'm much, much unhappy about that I'd hate to come down to their level and become a BW A basic woman but if they don't stop it's gonna get scandalous I've got a meeting in the ladies room I'll be back real soon I've got a meeting in the ladies room I'll be back real soon I don't know, but I think you better watch your man Cause girl, he's doin' like nobody else can If you wanna be sure, you best go powder your nose Cause you wanna look good when you step on the floor, that's why I've got a meeting in the ladies room I'll be back real soon I've got a meeting in the ladies room I'll be back real soon Sing Everybody sing it like Sing Stepped through the door, they were standin' in line Smokin' funny cigarettes and takin' their time Pass me a mirror cause I ain't got much time Cause there's a hunk of man I done left behind, that's why I've got a meeting in the ladies room I'll be back real soon I've got a meeting in the ladies room I'll be back real soon Sing Everybody sing it like Sing Walked on the floor and everybody was jammin' They're playin my favorite song, got me singin' along Can't turn your back for a minute, somebody's rockin' my man And girl, they're doin' like nobody else can Watch out, watch out, watch out Excuse me ladies, this man's with me I don't like to share, you can plainly see He looks good, good enough to eat But believe me lady, he belongs to me, yeah I've got a meeting in the ladies room I'll be back real soon I've got a meeting in the ladies room I'll be back real soon I've got a meeting in the ladies room I'll be back real soon I've got a meeting in the ladies room I'll be back real soon Don't slap me Cause I'm not in the mood Don't, don't, don't slap me Cause I'm not in the mood Don't slap me Cause I'm not in the mood Don't slap me Cause I'm not in the mood I've got a meeting in the ladies room I'll be back real soon I've got a meeting in the ladies room I'll be back real soon I've got a meeting in the ladies room I'll be back real soon Video Gallery Gallery Tumblr_n24lwsBvr91slmkwuo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_n24lwsBvr91slmkwuo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_n24lwsBvr91slmkwuo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_n1qauvesND1retpquo1_1280.jpg Category:Trio Songs Category:Before Dance Moms Category:Freestyle Category:Synthpop Category:Pop Category:Duet Songs